


Breathless

by ExtraSteps



Series: Breathless [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Boyfriends, Choking, Jealousy, M/M, Praise, Teasing, examining Liam's kinks, just smutty fun really, kissing another guy, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: "Something's up with you," he said, eyes narrowed. "Spit it out.""I'm fine," Liam said, staring up at the ceiling, lying down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He'd heard the truck pull up, had heard Theo walk up the stairs. He could have run if he'd really wanted to."I didn't ask if you were fine," Theo said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "I said something was up. You've been acting weird around me for ages now."





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Liam realised he had a choking thing was when Derek grabbed him in the locker room, hefting him up off his feet. At the time, he'd had no idea who he was. He was just a stranger standing in front of him, snapping his lacrosse stick. Next thing he knew, his feet were dangling. God... he was so  _ strong _ . Scott had come in then, and they'd talked about him and Liam had walked away, fighting down anger and embarrassment and arousal.

It wasn't  _ normal _ to enjoy being choked so he'd tried to push it to the back of his mind. Liam had dated Hayden, had loved her, had lost his virginity to her. It had never come up and that was fine.   


Until suddenly Theo was surging out of the ground, filthy and snarling, pressing his arm across his throat.   


_ Oh no _ , Liam thought.

It had been hard to concentrate and get the words out when he was hiding a boner. Somehow, thankfully, Theo hadn't picked up on the scent. Even Hayden hadn't noticed. But with Theo around, they did start to grow distant, until finally the Ghost Riders left, and she left town as well, not willing to put herself and her sister in danger anymore. To be fair, she had died, but it was Beacon Hills. Who hadn't?   


Liam was sad that she'd left, but it meant that there were no distractions. And Theo was always  _ there _ , always reminding him. He lashed out with his fists, more than a little panicked by the feelings welling up inside him. More and more, his mind turned to the other boy, wishing desperately for him to pin him down, hand around his throat.

Oblivious and virginal as he was, Theo was smart. He knew something was up.   


The dust settled, the Anuk-ite was defeated, the hunters fled and the older members of the pack left too, patting them on the shoulder and going on their merry way to do whatever adults did.   


And Theo cornered him while his parents were at work, appearing at the door to his room with a determined look on his face.   


"Something's up with you," he said, eyes narrowed. "Spit it out."   


"I'm fine," Liam said, staring up at the ceiling, lying down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He'd heard the truck pull up, had heard Theo walk up the stairs. He could have run if he'd really wanted to.   


"I didn't ask if you were fine," Theo said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "I said something was up. You've been acting weird around me for ages now."   


"No, I haven't," Liam said, pursing his lips. There was nothing he could do about the racing of his heart, though.   


Theo raised an eyebrow at him, a cocky smirk on his lips, crossing his arms and waiting. Liam sighed.   


The silence dragged on. Liam stubbornly ignoring Theo and continuing to stare at the ceiling. But Theo was there, in his room, his scent filling the space, making Liam melt into his bed, inhaling deeply. Wisps of arousal floated through the room. Theo's eyes darkened as it reached him.   


Liam was in agony. He wanted,  _ god _ , he wanted, but he was frozen, unable to say or do anything.   


Theo licked his lips, moving closer until he stood alongside Liam's bed, looking down at him. Liam prayed that he was brave enough for both of them.   


He hesitated, and Liam turned his head to look at him, gazing into his eyes. Theo's eyes flickered between meeting his gaze and staring at his lips. He'd been doing that a lot recently, but had yet to follow through.   


"Liam," he whispered, voice hoarse. "Do you... want me?"   


He bit his lip, a light blush on his cheeks. Theo's eyes narrowed.   


"Well?" He said, eyes flashing impatiently. "I asked you a question, Liam."   


Heat spiked to Liam's groin, and he bit back a whimper. God, Theo's voice, it slayed him. It was made for the bedroom, for issuing orders and whispering filthy things. He shifted, wincing slightly as his hard cock rubbed uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans.   


Suddenly, Theo moved on top of him, straddling his hips, hands digging into Liam's arms. This time, he couldn't hold back the whine. His face was close to Liam's, his green eyes narrowed.   


"You do, don't you?" Theo crooned, nosing along Liam's jaw.

Liam swallowed thickly, turning his head away and baring his throat. Theo took a shaky breath, scenting him, groaning. "Smell so good," he whispered.   


"Theo," Liam breathed, a broken whimper following as Theo's fangs grazed over his pulse.

"Found your voice, have you?" Theo breathed in his ear, biting down on the lobe.

"Please," Liam begged, trembling like a leaf, need building in his stomach. He arched up, testing Theo's strength. The chimera snarled, teeth sinking into his neck, a solid weight over him as he pinned him in place. Liam moaned, feeling his cock leaking inside his boxers.   


Theo stilled, nostrils flaring. "You like this," he said, his voice raspy, pulling away from Liam's neck to look down at him, eyes lidded. "You're getting off on this. I can smell it."   


Liam flushed, embarrassed. This is where Theo told him what a freak he was.   


He studied him, a thoughtful look on his face. Sitting up, he hissed as his cock brushed against Liam's, both of them moaning. Liam's moan was cut off by the hand firmly placed around his neck.

"Oh yeah," Theo said, smirking, leaning down and sniffing him. "You fucking love that."   


Releasing Liam's neck, Theo moved his hand around to grab a handful of his hair, holding him still. Liam waited to see what he would do or say next.   


"It's unlike you to be so passive," Theo said, smirk dropping. "Why aren't you saying anything?"   


"Like what?" Liam asked hoarsely. "Theo, I want you to choke me?"   


"Mmm, it would be a start," Theo said, giving him a lazy smile.

Liam scowled at him. "I didn't want you to make fun of me."   


"Why would I make fun of you?" Theo frowned.

"Because it isn't normal," Liam said, rolling his eyes.   


"Isn't normal?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why wouldn't it be normal? I think it's hot."

"You do?" Liam asked, looking surprised.   


"Oh yeah," Theo nodded, a faint smile on his lips. He reached down with his other hand, squeezing down just hard enough to cut off Liam's breath. He held it for a few seconds and Liam writhed, licking his lips. He was rock hard and leaking.

"Fuck," he whispered as Theo released him. Theo smiled, leaning down, angling Liam's head up as his lips brushed over Liam's, tongue dipping inside his open mouth to taste him. Desire burnt through him, his fingers tingling as he slipped them out from under his head and wrapped them around Theo's neck, holding him close as he returned his kiss.

His pulse was racing. How long had he wanted this? Been dreaming of this? He couldn't believe it was actually happening.   


"So," Theo said, leaning back, breathily heavily. "You like choking."   


Liam nodded, eyes dark with lust as he searched Theo's face.

"What else do you like?" Theo asked in a low, sultry voice, eyes smouldering. Liam's eyes widened as he stared up at him.

"What?" Liam said, gaping at him. "You want me to give you... like... a list?"   


The grin that Theo gave him made his stomach flip. "Sounds good to me."   


"And what, you'll do them?" Liam asked curiously.   


"If you ask really nicely," Theo smirked.

Liam's mind raced with the possibilities. Theo laughed. "We don't have to do them all  _ today _ , Liam."

He probably shouldn't be so disappointed. It almost sounded like Theo was suggesting a next time, but Liam wanted everything, and wanted it  _ now _ .

"Right," he said. "Um, I like biting."   


"Biting?" Theo asked, intrigued, "biting where?"

"You know, the usual places," Liam said. Theo's grin widened. Liam eyed him nervously.   


"Lip?" Theo asked, leaning forward and taking his lower lip between his teeth, tugging at it. Liam sighed, a shiver running down his spine.   


"Yeah," he said as Theo released it. He licked his lips, feeling the tingle as it healed.

Theo turned his head to the side, pushing his shirt out of the way. He smirked at Liam and then bared his fangs, eyes flashing as he darted forward, sinking his teeth into Liam's neck. Liam moaned, grabbing his arms and whimpering, his hips arching off the bed.   


"Fuck," he hissed. "That's so fucking hot."   


Pulling away, Theo licked over the mark he'd made, giving Liam a smug grin as he sat back up.   


"So neck as well?" He asked.   


"Oh yeah," Liam nodded, "definitely."

Theo's eyes were golden as they trailed down his body, brow furrowed. "You... are wearing too many clothes."   


Grabbing the bottom of Liam's shirt, he tugged. Liam sat up, helping him pull it over his head and throw it to the side. Before he could do more than blink, Theo had a hand around his neck and was pushing him back down, biting down on his nipple. He gave a strangled groan, going limp and Theo chuckled, tongue flicking out to tease the hardened nub.

Liam whined and Theo released his neck, hand smoothing down his chest and rubbing over the front of his pants. He jumped as Theo cupped him through the denim. The air was so thick with their arousal that it was hard to breathe. 

He felt hot and restless, putty under Theo's skillful hands and mouth. "Please," he whispered. "More."

Theo hummed, moving down his body, pressing soft kisses down his chest and stomach. He bit lightly at his hip, eyes looking up at Liam as he sucked at his skin, bruising it. Liam sighed. God, sometimes he hated werewolf healing. 

Hickeys were so hot. Theo seemed to agree, eyes flicking down and watching as the bruise faded, a pout on his full lips.

Once it was healed, he looked back up at Liam, his expression coy. "Anywhere else?" He asked.   


"Yeah," Liam said, arousal flashing through him as he considered the other places he wanted Theo to bite him.

"Tell me," Theo urged. Liam studied him. Theo was just as turned on as he was. He could smell it and it excited him even more, knowing that Theo was into this.

"Thigh," he whispered.   


Theo gave him a pleased look. "Good boy," he praised. Liam whimpered, and Theo grinned. "Did I just stumble on another kink, Liam?"   


"Maybe," Liam said, blushing.   


"You like being called a good boy?" Theo asked, hands moving to the front of his jeans, toying with the button.   


"Apparently," Liam said. Or maybe he was just addicted to Theo's voice, to hearing him talk in that low, sultry tone.

Theo winked at him, undoing the button and slowly pulling down the zipper. Liam gave a relieved sigh as some of the pressure on his aching cock released. "Can't wait to get my mouth on you," Theo whispered, eyes glued to the bulge he was revealing as he eased Liam's jeans down his hips.   


"Fuck," Liam said, watching him as he pulled the denim off and threw it to the side, leaving him in only his boxers. "Theo, your voice should be illegal." He stripped off his shirt as well, and Liam took a moment to admire the muscled expanse of his chest. And god, his arms. Fuck, he was so hot.

"Yeah?" He smirked, nipping at Liam's hip again.   


Liam's erection bobbed in his boxers, already tented, and Theo nuzzled it with his cheek, pressing a kiss to it through the silky fabric. He rumbled as he inhaled the salty scent of Liam's arousal, licking his lips as he glanced up at Liam. "Oh yeah," Liam whispered. "Theo fuck, please stop teasing. I can't take it."   


"No teasing?" Theo pouted.

"Oh," Liam said hoarsely, eyes widening. "Do you like it?"   


Theo bit down on his lip, giving him a heated look. "Oh yeah, I definitely like it. But maybe next time."   


There he went again, promising a next time. His heart couldn't take that sort of stress, leaping in his chest. Theo's head tilted as he noticed it, and Liam blushed and looked away. The biggest kink of all, and most secret. Next time. He'd always want another one.

The look Theo gave him promised that they would be revisiting the issue later. Liam shifted and then Theo was looking down, hands rubbing over Liam's legs, easing them apart. "Thigh, you said?" He asked in a low voice.

"Fuck yes," Liam said, bucking his hips up, cock bobbing. Theo's eyes glowed as he pulled Liam up, kissing his inner thigh, a soft trail moving higher.

The anticipation made Liam feel lightheaded, whining and restless. His cock was leaking, leaving a wet spot against the front of his boxers. He couldn't believe how close he was to coming already. Theo had barely touched him but his legs were trembling with every brush of Theo's lips on his sensitive skin.

"You're so beautiful," Theo said, watching his face.

Liam made a strangled noise. "You can't just say things like that!"   


"What?" Theo asked. "The truth?"   


"Oh my god," Liam breathed, covering his face with his hands, overcome with emotion.

He bit into the flesh of his palm, covering his cry as Theo's fangs pierced the skin of his inner thigh. His hands were iron against his hips, holding him still and Liam nearly creamed his boxers. Theo licked at the puncture wounds, again and again, the pain and pleasure making Liam whimper. He whispered Theo's name over and over, tears leaking from his eyes.

Theo set him back down, ripping his underwear in two and baring Liam's cock to his hungry gaze. "Finally," he breathed, licking his lips, wrapping his hand around the base of Liam's cock, swallowing him down. The tight, wet heat around his head proved to be too much for Liam, and he fought against Theo's grip on his hips, arching up, trying to force himself deeper.   


"Fuck, fuck," he whimpered. "Oh god, Theo, so good. Your mouth is fucking perfect."

Inch by inch, Theo moved his mouth down, throat fluttering around his head, lips pressed to his hand, wrapped firmly around his base, the only thing currently stopping him from coming. Liam stared at him, fighting against his drooping eyelids, the pleasure making his toes curl. "Please," he whispered hoarsely.

Theo hummed, the vibration making Liam curse, throwing his head back, bucking hard. He cried out as it forced him a little deeper, the tight pressure of Theo's throat overwhelming.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck," he moaned, hands fisting in Theo's hair, holding him down, fighting to pull back a little so he could press back in, trying to fuck Theo's mouth. Theo released his base and Liam came immediately, pulsing inside Theo's mouth, a wrecked, sobbing mess. Theo pulled away with a cough, eyes watering, gasping for breath while Liam stared up at the ceiling, mouth gaping open as his chest heaved.   


Had he ever come that hard before in his entire life?

His gaze wandered down to Theo who had shoved his pants down his thighs, pumping his cock, jerking it a few times before he was crying out, coming into his fist. Liam took a breath, smelling his release, mouth watering. 

Summoning the last vestiges of his energy, he sat up, grabbing Theo's hand and bringing it to his mouth, licking up the pearls of come, humming at the taste, eyes lidded as he looked up at Theo.   


"Oh shit," Theo breathed. "Liam."

He gave him a lazy, satiated smile, falling back against the bed, pulling Theo down on top of him. They kissed softly, tongues darting out to taste and Theo wiggled, kicking off his pants and then cuddling into him, head buried in his neck. He was heavy, but Liam found he couldn't bring himself to care, enjoying the solid weight of Theo on top of him, his hot, burning skin pressed to his.

"You good?" Theo asked quietly.   


"Perfect," Liam sighed, tightening his hold around Theo's ridiculously muscled back. "You?"   


"Never better," Theo murmured sleepily.   


Liam wiggled a little until Theo was only partially draped over him, making it a lot easier to breathe. He threw the sheet over them and adjusted it until he was satisfied.   


Comfortable now, he pressed a kiss to the top of Theo's head, no longer able to fight against the sleep that was beckoning him. He fell asleep like that, breathing in Theo's scent, a smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam frowned, feeling someone gently shaking his shoulder. "Liam, hey, c'mon, wake up."   


He blinked, turning his head and staring blearily at the figure standing over him. "Huh?"   


"Hey, I have to go get ready for work. And you have school."   


Liam rubbed at his eyes and looked again as Theo's face came into focus. He pouted. The chimera was already dressed.   


"No," he whined, trying to reach for him. Theo let him hook his fingers in his pants and pull him down, laughing. Liam nuzzled his face, arms locked around his back. "Stay."   


He did his best to convince him, kissing up his jaw and then his lips, hands sliding down to grab his ass. Theo moaned quietly but then reluctantly pulled away. "I can't," Theo said with a sigh. "I need this job."   


Liam hid his face in his neck, breathing in his scent, fighting down disappointment. Theo was right. They had responsibilities and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't spend all day in bed with Theo.   


"What time do you finish?" Liam asked, voice muffled.   


"I have a split shift today," Theo explained. "I won't get to leave until 10."   


"Oh," Liam said, pulling away so that he could see Theo's face. "That's a long day." He probably wouldn't want to hang out after working so late.   


"I can come see you afterwards," Theo said, studying his face. "Will you be home?"   


"Won't you be tired?" Liam asked, hope rising in his chest.   


"Yeah," Theo shrugged. "But I don't work again until Tuesday, so I don't care."   


Liam beamed at him, pulling him down for a sizzling kiss. "I'll probably be out with Mason and Corey," he said against Theo's lips. "Friday is Sinema night."   


"Sinema?" Theo asked. "You're going to a club?"   


"Yep, and Mason and Corey always ditch me to have invisi-sex and then I get hit on by older dudes until I bail. So you have to come and save me," Liam explained with a wink.   


Theo growled, pressing him into the mattress and Liam felt his cock respond. "I won't let them touch you," he snarled, eyes flashing. Liam preened, kissing his cheek and stroking his hair. The jealousy was a complete turn on.   


"Then I guess I'll see you later," he smirked, letting his head fall back against the pillow.   


"You will," Theo said, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. He got up slowly, standing over him again, and then with a huff he turned and left. Liam watched him, shifting in the bed and listening as he crept down the stairs and let himself out. Moments later the truck started up and rumbled down the street.   


As soon as he couldn't hear him anymore he rolled out of bed, walking into his bathroom, hand already on his cock as he thought about seeing Theo later.   


***

Surprisingly, the school day actually flew by. All of Liam's classes were busy, and he didn't spare much of a thought for Theo until he was back in his room, trying to decide what to wear.   


"Just pick whatever," Mason said from where he lounged on Liam's bed, texting Corey on his phone.   


"I can't," Liam said, turning away to hide his blush.   


"Oh really?" Mason asked, sitting up. Liam could feel his eyes burning into the back of his head. "Why's that?"   


"Theo said he'd come by after work," Liam admitted, ruffling through his shirts.   


"And this is important because?" Mason drawled. Liam shot a glare at him, but found him grinning. "Don't tell me Liam Dunbar got his head out his ass and finally admitted he liked someone?"   


"Liam Dunbar did a fair bit more than that," he muttered.

Mason gasped. "And you've been holding out on details? When did this happen?"   


"Last night," Liam sighed, turning back to his closet, examining his clothes like the perfect outfit would just jump out at him.   


"Black jeans, dark blue shirt," Mason said, peering at his clothes over his shoulder. Then he turned Liam, searching his face. "So it was good then?"   


Liam's eyes went dreamy as he remembered the night before. "Perfect," he breathed.   


"Oh, I know that look," Mason smirked. "Someone's lovestruck."   


"Maybe," Liam said, blushing. "Is that... okay? I mean, it is Theo."   


"Nah, it's fine. The big bad chimera melts whenever he's around you. We've all noticed it," Mason informed him cheerfully. "Now, shower and then get dressed."   


Liam followed instructions, getting ready quickly and then presenting himself to Mason for judgement. His eyes travelled up and down Liam's body before he finally nodded.   


"You'll do."   


***

The music pounded, lights flashing, bodies moving. Liam sat in one of the private booths near the back, watching with amusement as Mason and Corey danced in the middle of the floor. No one was paying attention to Liam, which suited him just fine, until a drink was placed in front of him and a body slid into the booth, across from him.   


"Oh, hey Brett," Liam said, giving him a tight smile. They were uneasy allies, uneasy mainly because Brett was a douchecanoe. He was hot though, and handy in a fight.   


"Liam," Brett said, nodding at him, eyes roving up and down his chest. "What brings you here tonight?"   


"I came with my friends," Liam said, indicating Mason and Corey, who were now kissing, oblivious to the catcalls. Liam gave it another few minutes before they would slink away.   


"Ah yes," Brett said, watching them with a smirk. "Those two are so cute together."   


"Cute?" Liam asked.   


Brett leaned closer, a conspiratorial smile on his face. "Did you know that when Corey comes he flickers back into visibility?"   


"What?" Liam spluttered. "You've been watching them?"   


Brett shrugged, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Can you blame me? Like I said, they're cute. Not my fault if they choose a public venue for their little rendezvous."   


"You're unbelievable," Liam said, rolling his eyes.   


"I know," Brett preened.

Liam took a sip of his drink, glancing at his phone. 10:30. Hopefully Theo would be here soon.   


"So, who did you come with tonight?" Liam asked.   


"No one," Brett said with a shrug. "Just needed to get out of the house."   


Liam gave him a skeptical look. He'd seen Brett here fairly often, and he was nearly always with someone else. "Right," he drawled.   


"This looks cosy."   


Both of them looked up at Theo, who stood in front of the booth, looking between them, mask firmly in place. Liam's heart just about beat out of his chest, finally!   


"Theo!" He grinned. Opposite him, he could feel Brett staring at his face, but ignored it. Theo's eyes softened as he looked at him.   


"I guess I should go," Brett muttered, starting to slide out.   


"Don't leave on my account," Theo said, moving to block his way, raising an eyebrow at him.   


Liam sat back, watching him, confused. Why wouldn't Theo want them to be alone?

Brett stilled, looking up at him, searching his face. Eventually, he nodded, moving back, and Theo slid in beside him. Both of them turned to look at Liam, and he glanced between them, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Theo's eyes were dark as he looked at Liam, a smirk dancing at the corner of his lips. He was wearing black jeans and a tight, white shirt. With his hair slicked back as well, he looked devastatingly handsome. Liam felt a tendril of lust snake up his spine.   


Once he was sure he had his attention, Theo turned to look at Brett, angling his body so that he was trapping the taller boy in against the booth. He was leaning in, and Liam's mouth ran dry. He licked his lips, wetting them, heart starting to race at the way Theo and Brett were looking at each other. His eyes dropped down to where Theo had a hand on Brett's thigh, slowly inching it up.   


"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?" Brett asked. He sounded a little breathless, and Theo smiled at him. Liam knew from firsthand experience what that smile did to your insides, and Brett was definitely affected.

"Teasing," Theo said, releasing Brett's thigh and reaching up to turn his face aside, lips brushing against his pulse softly. Brett stared at Liam, who squirmed, feeling his cock hardening in his pants.   


"Teasing who?" Brett asked, breathless.   


"Liam, obviously," Theo smiled, kissing higher up Brett's neck, sucking at his skin. Liam mewled. Why was this so hot? Shouldn't he be angry? The guy he liked was kissing someone else right in front of him. But fuck if he wasn't into it.

"Not quite what I expected when you said you liked teasing," Liam said, his voice hoarse, fingers digging into his thighs under the table.   


"More than one way to skin a cat," Theo shrugged, leaning back to admire the bruise fading on Brett's neck. He glanced at Liam. "I saw the opportunity and took it. That okay?"   


"Fine with me," Brett gasped. Theo smiled at him, before looking back at Liam, who gestured for him to continue. Theo winked at him and slid his hands under Brett's tightly fitted shirt, renewing his attack on his neck. Brett groaned and Liam's cock throbbed.   


"Shit," he whispered. He ached with need, his skin tingling with the desperate urge to be touched. How could Theo make him feel so good without even touching him? How did he have so much power over him?   


Theo seemed to take this as further encouragement, one hand wrapping around Brett's back while the other moved up to his hair, pulling him down for a harsh kiss, tongue slipping out and delving into Brett's mouth. Liam's lips parted in a moan as he watched them making out.   


He felt someone slip into the booth beside him and whipped his head around, finding Corey and Mason watching the other two with wide eyes.   


"What are you two doing?" Liam hissed.   


"Why should you be the only one to enjoy the show?" Mason asked, not even looking at him. Corey hummed his agreement, eyes lidded. Both of them reeked of lust.   


Liam scoffed. "You guys are ridiculous."   


"What?" Mason asked. "Brett watches us all the time. About time we got to watch him in action instead."

"You knew I was there?" Brett asked, panting for breath. Theo moved back to his neck, teeth scraping over his pulse.   


"Of course," Corey said. "You didn't really think my control was that bad, did you?"   


Brett had the grace to look embarrassed.   


"Busted," Liam smirked.   


"Yes, yes," Mason said impatiently, leaning forward with his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. "Brett got caught. Now I believe there was kissing. Go back to that."   


Liam rolled his eyes. His friends were weird. He looked back at Theo, who was watching him. Well, Liam couldn't talk. He was pretty weird himself.   


"What next, Liam?" He asked quietly, eyes dancing. "Tell me what to do."   


His eyes widened, and he glanced at Brett before looking back at Theo. He could feel Mason staring at the side of his face, and with that, he relaxed. He knew exactly what Theo should do.   


"Take off his shirt," Liam commanded, his voice low.   


"Thank you Jesus," Mason breathed.   


Theo smirked and nodded, turning back to Brett. He kissed him again, hands sneaking under his shirt and gliding up his chest, bringing the material with them, his fingers stroking over his skin. Inch by delicious inch, Brett's chest was revealed, and Liam heard Corey gasp.   


"Told you," Mason muttered. He was probably referring to Brett's eight-pack, which he never failed to gush over whenever Brett was brought up. Mason had had an enormous crush on the taller boy for as long as Liam had known him.   


"Eight-pack," Corey whispered reverently.   


Theo pulled the shirt over Brett's head, chucking it at Mason, who caught it with a gasp. It soon disappeared, and Liam smirked. He doubted Brett would be getting it back anytime soon.

Liam's eyes trailed over Brett's skin, watching as Theo licked over one of his nipples, making Brett sigh. He kissed his way back up, hands moving up and down his chest, soft, teasing. Liam was so hard it was painful, and from the chemo-signals swirling around him, it seemed like everyone else was in the same boat.   


"Theo," Liam whimpered. If he didn't get these pants off soon, he was going to combust.   


"What is it?" Theo asked, biting down on Brett's lip, swallowing his lusty moan.   


Liam didn't reply, biting down on his own lip. He felt restless, desire itching under his skin. Theo looked at him, his gaze considering.   


"I'm going to have to teach you some patience, baby wolf," he said simply. It didn't feel like a criticism though. More like a promise. Liam shivered in anticipation.   


Theo looked at Brett. "We're gonna bounce," he said. "You cool if I leave you with these two?"   


Brett nodded slowly, eyes going dark. "Yeah," he breathed. "I'm cool with that."   


"Oh fuck," Mason whispered.   


Theo got up, and Corey slid into to take his place, while Mason let him up.   


"Bye guys," Liam said, looking down at them. Theo had a hand on his back, burning him through his shirt.   


"Later," Mason muttered, watching intently as Corey licked into Brett's mouth, almost perched in his lap.   


Brett waved absently.   


"Come on," Theo whispered in his ear. Liam shivered and looked at him as he turned. Tension sizzled between them as Theo looked down at his lips and then back into his eyes. Liam's mouth watered as he leaned closer, but Theo turned away. "Soon," he promised. "I want to get you somewhere private first."   


Disappointment and excitement warred inside him as Theo led him from the club and over to his truck. He unlocked it, and Liam got into the passenger seat, eyes burning into Theo's face as he got in and started up the truck.

Liam bit his lip as his gaze wandered down to the clear imprint of Theo's cock against his jeans. When he looked back up, it was to see Theo watching him.   


"See something you like?" He asked.   


"Definitely," Liam breathed. Theo looked back at the road, but spread his legs a little, a clear invitation.  _ Oh fuck. _

Liam glanced around, but it was dark outside with very few cars on the road. The likelihood of him getting caught was slim, but still real enough that it excited him. He reached down, unzipping Theo's pants and parting them, easing his cock out from his underwear. It was rock hard and warm, leaking steadily, the salty scent making his mouth water.   


"You just gonna look at it?" Theo smirked.

Liam ignored him. He hadn't got much of a look at it the night before so as far as he was concerned, he was allowed to look for a bit. He stroked his fingers up and down Theo's length, sighing at how  _ pretty _ his cock was. It was the perfect length, a delicious rosy pink, and smooth to the touch.   


Leaning down, he licked his tongue over the head, gathering up the bitter liquid and swallowing it down, humming at the taste. Theo gasped, one hand moving to the back of his head, threading through his hair. His grip tightened as Liam sucked on his sensitive tip.

It was nothing like going down on a girl. It was easier, actually, and more fun, although Liam had to fight against his instinct to gag as Theo hit a bump and his cock surged down the back of his throat. He pulled off and coughed, with Theo petting his hair, whispering frantic apologies.   


"I'm fine," Liam said, turning his head to smile up at him.   


"Thank fuck," Theo said, "because if you stopped now I would probably cry."   


Liam laughed, swiping at his watering eyes with his sleeve before turning his attention back to Theo's cock, now shiny with spit.

His mouth inched down Theo's cock inch by inch, lips stretching wide to fit him in. This time, when he reached the back of his throat, Liam took a deep breath through his nose before swallowing. He stayed like that for a moment, enjoying how full he felt, his tongue lazily stroking.   


"Liam," Theo groaned. "Fuck, that feels so good."

After watching Theo kissing Brett, it sent a thrill of satisfaction through him that he, Liam Dunbar, was the one making Theo feel like this. It made him feel powerful, especially when he slowly pulled back off and Theo whimpered.

Theo widened his legs more as Liam sucked him back down, bobbing his head and twisting it side to side, getting into a rhythm. He started to thrust up into his mouth, his hand on the back of his head forcing him deeper. It was exciting, almost as exciting as Theo's hand wrapped around his throat. He was struggling to breathe, painfully turned on, moaning, the vibration only making Theo thrust harder.   


Breaking away, Liam pulled in air, his chest heaving, and Theo whined, hand pulling at his hair. Liam looked up at him, eyes darkening at the wild look on Theo's face as he stared down at him, his lip almost bitten through. "Focus on the road," Liam said hoarsely, before diving back down onto his cock, Theo eagerly guiding him back down.

"Baby, you're so good," Theo whined, fucking up into his mouth again, thighs trembling. His cock was filling Liam's mouth with a steady stream of bitter liquid. He was close, so close. Another bump, and Theo surged down the back of his throat again and he came with a strangled cry, grinding into him, his hand holding him down as he pulsed down Liam's throat. Liam moaned, his eyes watering, his chest burning.

Just when he thought he would pass out, Theo removed his hand and let him up, easing him off his softening cock. Liam laid his head in his lap, coughing and gasping.   


"You did so good," Theo whispered, stroking his hair gently. "Fuck, Liam, you're amazing."   


Liam dozed, enjoying the feeling of Theo's hand carding over his scalp, gently rubbing and scratching. Eventually, the car stopped and Liam stirred, eyes blinking open.   


"Why'd you stop?" He asked hoarsely, glancing up at Theo.   


"We're at your place," Theo said, stroking his cheek.   


"Oh," Liam pouted, sitting up. He rested his hand on the door handle, looking at his house, blushing. "Are you coming in?"   


"Do you want me to?" Theo asked. Liam turned and looked at him, surprised.   


"Of course!"

Theo studied his face with a thoughtful frown. He looked like he wanted to say something, opening his mouth but then shutting it, sighing.   


"What is it?" Liam asked quietly.   


"This is fun, really fun," Theo said, avoiding his gaze, "but..." He trailed off and Liam frowned, panic making his heart race in his chest.   


"But what?" He asked, turning fully now, staring at Theo's face.   


"Ugh," Theo grunted, hitting his hand on the steering wheel. "I don't want to do this, okay? Not if that's all this is." He looked frustrated, and Liam tilted his head, trying to ignore the anger and process what he was actually saying.   


"All this is?" Liam asked slowly. "You mean, like, you want it to be more?"   


Theo finally looked back up at him, biting his lip. "Yes," he whispered.   


"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? You dork," Liam grinned. He turned away, opening the door and hopping out. "Come on," he said cheerfully, before shutting the door behind him.

"Wait," Theo called, almost falling out the truck, fumbling with his pants. "Liam!"   


Liam smirked as he walked to the front door hearing Theo slam the door shut and lock the truck before chasing him. He caught up with him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around.   


"Yes?" He asked innocently.   


Theo growled and Liam's heart fluttered. "What does that even mean?" Theo demanded.   


Liam took pity on him, stepping closer and wrapping his hands around Theo's waist, leaning in and hovering just out of reach, so that he could feel Theo's breath heating his lips.   


"It means..." Liam whispered, brushing his lips to the corner of Theo's mouth, "that I like you too, and I want to be with you." He felt Theo's lips curl into a soft smile.   


"You like me?" He asked, reaching up to cup Liam's face in his hands.   


"You didn't think I'd let just  _ anyone _ choke me, did you?" Liam asked nuzzling his cheek, hiding his own smile.   


"I guess not," Theo laughed, sounding relieved, his hands falling down and around Liam's back, pulling him into a hug. "Boyfriends, then?"   


Liam's heart skipped. "I think I have a label kink," he breathed, hands tightening at Theo's waist, a blush on his cheeks.   


"Then I have it too," Theo said, pulling back and kissing his cheek. Liam turned his head, meeting his lips, and they kissed.   


After a few minutes, Liam pulled away, breathless. "So, boyfriend, will you come inside?"   


"Yes," Theo beamed. "I'd love to."   


Liam grinned back at him, tugging him inside the house and upstairs, pushing him onto the bed and locking his door. Launching onto the bed, he pressed Theo into the mattress, smothering his face with kisses, wondering if he'd ever in his entire life been happier.


End file.
